


Второй шанс

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: На ключ "персонаж становится маньяком". Satinalia.





	Второй шанс

Джулиан едва закончил эскиз «раненного человека», как в дверь постучали. Странно, у него не было приемов до конца сегодняшнего дня. Он подошел к двери кабинета и открыл ее. В дверях стоял доктор Келл Блум. У него за спиной внушительно возвышался незнакомый мужчина.  
— Добрый вечер, Келл.  
— Здравствуй, Джулиан. Прости, что беспокою тебя так внезапно. Я не помешал?  
— Нет. Пожалуйста, проходите, — пригласил Джулиан.  
— Замечательно, — кивнул Келл. — Познакомься, это Бреган Кроуфорд, глава поведенческого отдела ФБР. Мистер Кроуфорд, это…

Николас Грэм не любил спать. Не любил готовить. Не любил понимать преступления. Николас Грэм был очень жизнерадостным мужчиной, охочим до выпивки, вкусной еды, женщин и не только. Джулиан видел это в нем, как в мутном зеркале. В прошлом Николаса Грэма была полная жизнь. В настоящем его были трупы, ночные кошмары и горы обезболивающих. И пяток подобранных на дорогах Вулфтрапа собак, ожидающих его дома. Будто бы ФБР, как какой-то средневековый Орден, вынудило его принять обеты и теперь его жизнь уж ему не принадлежала.  
— Примерный профайл нашего подозреваемого таков… — вещал Бреган.  
— А вам, Николас, как кажется, что чувствовал убийца? — прервал его Джулиан.  
Николас посмотрел на него неприязненно и удивленно, точно совершенно не понимал, какого черта он тут делает:  
— Бреган, тебе одного меня мало?! — взорвался он. — Или он тут, чтобы анализировать меня?!  
Он подскочил и выбежал из кабинета.

— Никогда не анализуй меня! — орал Грэм. — Тебе не понравится то, что ты там найдешь!  
— Бреган просил меня не об этом, хотя идея, несомненно, заманчивая, — улыбнулся Джулиан. — Давай просто поговорим…  
Он чувствовал себя точно шахматист, достающий доску и расставляющий на ней фигуры. Партию, Николас?

Джулиан не любил грубиянов и эгоистов, а также неуравновешенных людей, не желающих отвечать за свои слова и разбираться в себе. Он считал это уродливым. В мире слишком много уродства, думал Джулиан, пережевывая кусочек нежнейшего легкого в чуть солоноватом винном соусе — сочетание было великолепным! Легкое испанское розе из кантона Борха прекрасно дополняло сочетание. Джулиан понимал, что его заботу о гармонии мира мало кто способен понять. Однако его воспитали с верой в то, что каждому нужно дать второй шанс. Шанс доказать, что в чем-то он совершенен и гармоничен. Иногда это было непросто, но Джулиан находил в себе силы найти совершенство в этих свиньях, которых по ошибке называли людьми. Зачастую это было не зря. Кто-то из них был действительно хорош в виде жаркого.  
Мысли Джулиана вновь вернулись к его новому знакомцу.  
Николас Грэм был красив. И еще он был очень умен. Джулиан знал, что он — поймет.

Джулиан не любил, когда его труды приписывали себе. Однако он понимал, что на этот раз ФБР решило спровоцировать его на действие. Впрочем, теперь, когда он был частью этого «ордена», так было еще забавнее.  
Николас Грэм сидел в его кабинете и рассказывал:  
— Я стоял в прозекторской и смотрел на пять трупов. Знаешь, что я видел?  
— Что?  
— Обеденный стол накрытый на дюжину персон!  
Николас был в ярости. Его возмущало, что кто-то может так относится к человеческой жизни. Джулиану очень нравилось, что Грэм прекратил скрывать от него истинные эмоции. Николас был прекрасен в этом своем возмущении, идущем от самого сердца.  
— Почему это так тебя возмущает?  
— А тебя не возмущает, что он смотрит на людей, как на свиней? Просто как на мясо в магазине?  
— Возможно, он просто не считает своих жертв людьми… — предположил Джулиан.  
Николас посмотрел на него в шоке, но не сказал ничего, потому что он был согласен. Он понимал.

— Я не убивал его, — в третий раз повторил Николас.  
— Ты не на допросе и даже не на приеме у своего психоаналитика, — Джулиан поставил перед ним чашку чая с успокоительным. — Ты в гостях у друга.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Грэм. — Я не убивал доктора Гая Чилтона!  
— Ты уверен, что не мог этого сделать? — спрашивает Джулиан.  
Николас сомневается и потому не говорит ничего.  
В тишине они пьют чай. А потом Грэм произносит:  
— Я просил не анализировать меня.  
— Тогда проанализируй меня, Николас, — предлагает Джулиан.  
Николас смотрит на него тяжело, с отрицанием в пронзительно голубых глазах. Однако он знает, что так не может продолжаться бесконечно. Ему нужно занять сторону — ФБР или доктора Джулиана Лектера — но единственное, что ему хочется, это раствориться в темном обволакивающем взгляде убийцы, частью которого он уже стал.


End file.
